1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a multi-gate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the scaling techniques to increase density of a semiconductor device includes use of a multi-gate transistor. In a multi-gate transistor, a fin-shaped or a nanowire-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate, and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Since such a multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel, it is easy to perform scaling. Further, current control capability can be improved even without increasing a gate length of the multi-gate transistor. In addition, a short channel effect (SCE), i.e., where an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.